


Public Mating

by glitchedcat



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Breeding Bench, Cunnilingus, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedcat/pseuds/glitchedcat
Summary: To officially be mated and be made Kaito's queen, they must fuck in front of the kingdom. Shinichi's not too sure about it.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me realizing 5 days after posting this fic that i didnt put a damn summary in it

“What do you mean we have to have sex in front of everyone?!” Shinichi blanches, horrified at the idea of sharing such an intimate moment with the entire kingdom.

Kaito looks uncomfortable as Shinichi continues to stare unbelieving at him. He has nothing to say to comfort his future mate but that it was law that the heir to the throne must fuck their mate in front of the kingdom to ensure the litter is theirs.

“I’m sorry, darling, but we really must. I’ll make sure you’re as comfortable as possible.” Kaito tries, getting closer to Shinichi and rubbing cheeks with him, scenting his mate. “The public mating will most likely take place when our mating cycle aligns, so you won’t even feel the people’s eyes on you.”

“That doesn’t make it much better…” Shinichi pouts, still scandalized about the idea. He purrs against his will when Kaito grazes his teeth just above his scent glands, making him relax in Kaito's arms.

They couldn't mate properly just yet, that was reserved for the public mating, but anything that didn’t involve sticking his dick inside his omega’s pussy was still in the menu. Kaito kisses Shinichi, deepening it to insert his tongue into his omega's mouth, getting a mewl for his effort. He gets another two mewls before Shinichi pushes his face away, turning around and pulling him to their bed.

Shinichi belly-flops onto the bed, looking back at Kaito with a sultry gaze as he raises his ass, laying his head on his arms, and Kaito hurries to get on top of him. He licks Shinichi’s neck, focusing on nibbling his soft skin where his mating glands are, and rips their clothes off as he goes down, grazing his teeth on his omega’s scapula, following his spine to the small of his back.

Kaito nips on the round flesh of Shinichi’s ass, earning himself a shiver and a soft moan. He grips the soft skin and spreads it, getting a look at his omega’s warm, wet cunt, and he gives it a lick, making Shinichi jolt. 

“Kaito, alpha, please!” Shinichi moans desperately, swaying his ass side to side as Kaito laps at his pussy. His alpha growls and grips his hips, forcing Shinichi still while he eats him out, making him whine. “Fuck me!” he whimpers. 

“I’ll fuck you when I’m done, omega.” Kaito grunts, playing up his alpha role for Shinichi’s sake. He plays with his clit, sucking and flicking it with his tongue at the same time he tugs on his omega’s cock, pumping him.

Kaito gives the sweet wetness one last lap before licking his way to Shinichi’s asshole, using his pussy’s slick to lubricate it. Pulling away and licking his lips, Kaito inserts two fingers into it, putting another one in when he finds the passage loose and easy. He scissors his fingers to stretch the hole, making Shinichi moan and bend his knees to take Kaito’s fingers in deeper.

Satisfied with the loosened hole, Kaito takes his fingers out and mounts Shinichi, slipping his cock inside of him until he’s seated deeply within him and giving a shallow thrust. He waits for his omega to give him an impatient look before starting to thrust properly, pounding into Shinichi and aiming just so at his inner walls so that he hit his prostate on every shove.

Breathless mewls escape Shinichi as Kaito mercilessly pounds into him again and again, molten kisses being laid on his neck, on his shoulders, on the back of his ears where he is so sensitive. Shinichi yelps when Kaito pulls him closer by the hips, his hands gripping him hard enough to bruise.

He moans when he feels Kaito’s knot tugging on his rim, knowing soon he would be filled up with hot come. Shinichi drags his hands to his clit and cock, stroking both as he feels the heat in his belly and the tightness behind his balls get stronger and stronger, and he comes screaming, clenching around Kaito’s cock as his knot finally pops in. 

Kaito comes inside of his omega’s ass in hot floods of seed, filling him up. Shinichi shudders as each twitch of Kaito’s cock sends more come inside his belly.

“My perfect Shinichi, my omega. I can’t wait to properly mate you in the ceremony.” Kaito rumbles on Shinichi’s neck, earning a tired but content purr in return.

“Me too, alpha. I’m still not that comfortable about the public mating, but if it’s to be with you, I’ll do it.” Shinichi purrs back, rubbing cheeks with his future mate.

Kaito turns them to their side and wraps his arms around Shinichi, rumbling in his chest in tune to his omega’s purrs. They both fall asleep, content about the fact that soon they would be mates.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kaito had informed Shinichi, their mating ceremony would be when their mating cycles aligned, and considering he can feel his pre-heat symptoms already, it wouldn’t be long until then. He’s nesting in their shared bed and eating more than usual, along with feeling more emotional about the littlest things, and Shinichi can tell Kaito is also feeling his pre-rut. He’s much more grumpy than he usually is, and a lot more possessive of him, growling at people and fucking him more roughly, not that he’s complaining about the later, it’s quite enjoyable to be fucked into the mattress when he’s in pre-heat.

Shinichi sighs, he still wasn’t exactly comfortable with the idea of having sex in front of so many people, even if he was in heat and not that coherent. He knows he was going to be strapped to a breeding bench too, which, as much as it sang to his instinct to be bred, it still felt demeaning.

He huffs, cuddling closer to the pillows in his nest, hugging and scenting them, missing Kaito and his strong alpha scent. His future mate was so busy lately, having to deal with the preparing of their mating. He wanted Kaito here, hugging him and fucking him, wanted him to breed him already, ceremony or not, and he humps the pillow he’s cuddling.

Spreading his legs, Shinichi takes his cock on his hand and rubs, pumping it as he reaches for his pussy with his other hand, stroking his clit and shivering at the dual stimulation. He takes the hand on his cock and reaches for his already dripping wet hole, inserting three fingers into his cunt and pressing just so against his inner walls before thrusting them in and out, building up a rhythm.

“Ah, Kaito, I want you, I need you.” Shinichi mewls as he pumps his fingers and furiously rubs his clit, wanting his soon-to-be mate here to make him come, to come in him and breed him and make him his, have him carry litter after litter as his queen.

Shinichi comes with a silent scream, pussy gushing slick onto the sheets as he clenches around nothing, his cock spurting infertile seed on his chest, hitting his face. He rubs his sore clit for a few more moments before sighing and stopping, his orgasm only making him miss Kaito more and the nest to seem so big and empty without him.

He falls asleep missing Kaito, cuddling the big pillows on his nest and hoping they would help him with his loneliness.

The public mating ceremony comes, and Shinichi can’t say he feels ready. He feels antsy and nervous, his heat right around the corner making him feel unsafe in front of so many people. Kaito is there for him, soothing with his alpha scent and rubbing his face on Shinichi’s neck, but also as a possessive display of ownership, marking him as his to mate and breed, his in body and soul.

Kaito follows them as the omega and beta guards lead Shinichi to the breeding bench, helping him undress and settle on it. The guards strap him down, making sure he’s as comfortable as he can be, then form a wide circle around them to protect them if necessary, leaving him mostly alone with Kaito.

“You have no idea how much I’ve waited for this, my sweet omega, my Shinichi.” Kaito growls as he rubs as hand on Shinichi’s flank, soothing his nerves as the guards announce the start of the ceremony. He presses a kiss on his neck, circling the bench to where Shinichi drips slick onto the floor, and Kaito licks him up, savoring his pussy. Shinichi moans an omegan sound, his heat just beginning, and Kaito growls into his cunt as he laps and laps at that sweet slick.

Shinichi whines and whimpers when Kaito moves away, trying and failing to sway his hips to entice his alpha. Kaito grunts his approval, and undresses, ready to take his mate. He takes his cock in hand and presses against his omega’s cunt, groaning at the soaking wet warmth, not used to sheer heat he could already feel from it on his cock.

They both moan loudly as Kaito finally sinks deep inside Shinichi, pressing in to the hilt and mounting him, Kaito growling in alphan possessiveness, his rut causing the need to breed and make Shinichi his _his **his**_ to be even stronger than what he’s used to.

“ **Mine, _my_ mate,**” he growls darkly, nipping Shinichi’s neck as he starts thrusting. “ **You’re _mine_ now, little omega.**”

“Yes, _yes_ , I’m yours, Kaito, **alpha.** ” Shinichi whimpers around a moan, taking Kaito’s heavy thrusts and doing his best to shove his hips back to take him in impossibly deeper. “Make me yours, mate me, breed me, I want your come!”

Kaito grunts, pounding and pounding into Shinichi as his knot starts to inflate, making Shinichi gasp and come on his cock as he bites his neck fiercely.

The way Shinichi clenches around him fuels Kaito to shove his knot inside his cunt and come, filling his mate up with his hot seed, breeding him full. Kaito licks the bleeding wound on Shinichi’s neck, healing his new mating mark.

Standing up, Kaito releases the straps holding Shinichi down on the breeding bench, picking him up and turning him around so he can cling onto him. He growls at the guards and near spectators, possessive of his queen, and they open passage for Kaito as he takes Shinichi to their nest.

Getting there, Kaito carefully gets onto the bed with Shinichi still clinging to him as he continues to release inside of him, moaning as he feels his alpha’s cock shifting and his knot stretching and pressing just so against his inner walls. Shinichi wraps his arms around Kaito and brings him closer, biting his neck to mutually establish their mating bond.

Kaito rumbles, content as Shinichi’s emotions flow through their bond, his mate feeling the same as him, happy and satisfied to be finally mated to him.

He licks and nips at the mating mark, causing Shinichi to moan and clench around his cock. Kaito purrs as Shinichi squirms just to feel the cock inside of him shift, his heat making him hornier than usual.

“Don’t worry, my love, I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
